Stuffed: The End is a New Beginning
by Nickle7654
Summary: He knew it would end soon. But what he didn't know is that he would find a new family...and love. First fic XD Rated T for anti-grandma words. AU: Bite and murders didn't happen. Bonnie is a girl in this fic. FNaF is NOT mine.
1. Prologue

**Yo! This is my first fanfic evar! :D I actually have 3 more in the works (2 FNaF, 1 TBoI), 1 of them actually _finshed_, but I just don't have the time to upload it yet and i think it still needs a _lot_ of work, so...**

**Enjoy!**

**Edit: I found a typo and managed to fix it for _a better viewing __experience_. :D**

* * *

He knew it would end soon.

But what he didn't know is that he would find a new family...

...and love.

As he sat in his chair, the outside of him was screaming his head off at the bunny that now stood before him (who was _also_ screaming his head off), but the inside of him was contemplating if his life was worthless and empty. Sure, he had friends, but they weren't exactly the kind of friends that would stand up for you, go to your parties, etc. In other words, they were the type of friends that treated you like a punching bag, but you just took it as playing.

After about five seconds of worthless screaming, his thoughts were interrupted by the bunny who managed to pick him up by the collar, and drag him out of the office (literally), despite his protests. His arms and legs kept kicking and flailing, _anything_ to stop her. Once they reached the end of the hall, he could see Foxy coming out of his cove and start to walk behind him, much to his added dismay.

He ducked down to his eye level and said, while grinning, "Gotta hand it to ya'. Ye' were the hardest landlubber ta' date."

The fact that he was talking didn't scare him; it was the fact that he _complemented_ him. He knew that the animatronics could talk, oh_**oh**_, they made sure of that through death threats and profanity galore, but they _hated_ him. And he hated them. It was a mutual hate-hate relationship, and they were both happy to keep it that way. Well, that is, until today, where Freddy was going to end that relationship altogether.

Even though it was a mock complement, it still surprised him that he didn't add anything nasty at the end.

_Oh god, this is really it, isn't it?_

Before he knew it, he was already backstage and was laid on a table. He managed to see the whole family (although it was hard to see in the first place since it was so dark in there). Of course, Bonnie, who brought him in, Foxy, who walked behind him, Chicka, who he secretly thought was cute, Freddy, who he hated the most (though it was almost a 2-way tie with Foxy).

All of them except Foxy and Chicka held glares with hate. Foxy just had a malicious grin (which was actually quite normal). For some reason, Chicka looked...sad, almost mourning. That confused him a lot, but he had no time to think about it, as Freddy already had a knife up to his neck.

And, before he could even register what was happening, his whole vision darkened, dispersing everything in view.

And it hurt like _hell_.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but this is my first and it's only the prologue, 'k? I promise I will make the next chapter longer and better :D**

**For now, this is is Nickle7654, logging out!**


	2. Awakening

**Yo! Back with the first chapter, and, as promised, this one is _much_ longer then the prologue.**

**I don't really have anything else to say here, so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Hope those new suits Goldie got work," Bonnie said conversationally, lifting his head up from his plate.

They all nodded in agreement, and Freddy said, "He said they would." Chicka was the only one who nodded at that, and they all started to finish eating their "delicious" pizza ("I put extra cheese!" Chicka had said).

Freddy heard Foxy murmur "I doubt it," making him sigh. Here we go again. He stood up as Foxy rolled his eyes.

"Alright, now I know my brother is an asshole, but he looks out for us," he announced more to the group then to just Foxy. "I know I say this a lot, but it's true."

"Hard to believe," Bonnie murmured, and Foxy nodded in agreement while stifling a cackle. Freddy and Chicka sighed. She hated when they talk about Goldie, always starting a fight over how much of a douche he is, but Chicka just stood out of it. After all, that incident...

She shook her head; this isn't a time to be thinking about that right now, this was a _family dinner_. Well, _supposed_ to be a family dinner, as they already had another 2 versus 1 war going on right now about Goldie. She sighed. Now was _not_ the time... Sighing, she got up, picked up all of their unfinished plates, walked back to the kitchen, put them in the sink, and walked towards the backstage area, ignoring the amazed looks everyone was giving her.

The trek there seemed longer then the actually distance itself, and she didn't know why. Was it because she was slightly depressed? She really didn't have time to think about it as the door was looming into view. When she finally reached it, she shut the door behind her. This is where Bonnie usually hung out, but she wouldn't mind, would she? After all, they didn't have their own reserved rooms (well, Chicka had the kitchen, but everyone was technically allowed to go in it).

She sighed as she leaned against the door. This is the first time she actually left during a war, but she just had enough tonight. After the stuffing of the veteran guard, her mood _really_ dropped. After sighing again, she lifted her hand to the doorknob and was about to walk back to the office, when a gleam of metal caught her eye. Curious, she walked over to the source, only to realize that it was the new tiger suit that Goldie got for them. She suddenly remembered that it, in fact, was already occupied by none other then Mike Schmidt. Well, so much for trying to feel better.

_Poor guy..._

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the suit itself violently shaking, scaring the bolts out of Chicka. She watched in horror as the suit kept shaking vigorously, thrashing to and fro, fro and to, knocking all the tools and supplies off the counter, shaking the whole counter itself, and just when it was about to fall off-

...It stopped shaking.

Chicka blinked a few times, still startled by what happened. _What the hell just happened?_ Once she regained her composure, she yelled, "...Um, guys..! Guys! Come here!"

After a few seconds, she heard heavy footsteps from in the dining room, and, soon, everyone was in the room. She noticed that they were panting, clearly out of breath. She was confused...until her eyes met Bonnie's black eye. It was the war. She sighed. This needed to stop.

"Um...what's the matter?" Freddy asked.

"The suit..."

"...What about it?" His eyes were showing excitement now, and she noticed that the others' radiated with the same light (both literally and figuratively).

"It kept shaking, and shaking, and..." Her voice trailed of when she saw a spark in the abdomen. And then, there was light...in the eyes of the suit, which were now open.

Everyone froze for a very long time. No one dared to say anything, or even move at all. Occasionally, one would take a side glance at another, but not much activity went on besides that. It was as if time itself froze and they were all forced to look at the now-powered tiger suit.

After about 2 agonizingly slow minutes, to their surprise, it spoke in barely above a whisper, "H-hello...Freddy...Bonnie...Foxy...Chicka." It took a noticeably longer time to get Chicka's name out, and that caused some interest in her.

They had also noticed that his voice box worked fine, it was just because he was probably very shy. They had no idea how it-no, it was a he-knew their names, but Freddy figured that his brother probably programmed it in.

"My name is Jake." His voice was noticeably louder now, and, to their surprise, he stuck his hand out triumphantly, and announced, "Nice to meet you!" He seemed to get rid of his earlier shyness.

After everyone recovered from their respective trances, Chicka was the first to respond, by sticking her hand out and saying "Nice to meet you too!"

They shook hands, and only Chicka seemed to notice that he blushed upon contact. _Humph._

Once everyone shook hands with him (Chicka also realizing that he didn't blush with anyone else), they all took a step back. They all stayed silent for a few seconds, until Freddy asked who wanted to take care of him. Chicka's hand skyrocketed upwards with unwavering eagerness as she shouted, "Me!" She already started to like the little guy (well, actually, he was  
taller then Chicka).

He seemed to physically brighten when he realized someone would actually take care of him, and a goofy smile appeared on his face.

* * *

It was only when she hid Jake in the large cabinet when in dawned on her what she just did. What responsibility she just took. What burden she now holds.

She had just agreed to be fully responsible for taking care of Mike-no, Jake, his name is Jake-who she didn't even personally know. She was blinded by her own eagerness. It also occurred to her that he had no memory of his past life, and it was best to keep it that way. She came up with a list of ideas to help it keep that way; such as calling him Jake, and not by his real name, not letting him see the killing of the night guards or doing it himself, etc..

She sighed. This was going to be a lot of work...but she was prepared for it.

_I was built ready_. She kept repeating that to herself all the way until she made it to the stage like everyone else. She had a long road ahead of her, but she was ready.

"Umm, Chicka? Why are you talking to yourself?"

"WHAT? Wha-oh, I'm not talking to myself..."

* * *

**This is Nickle7654, logging off!**


	3. Oh no

**Yo! Back with a new chapter, somehow made this one extremely long!**

**Importanto: My update schedule is every Sunday, so...yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

All of them were nervous for what was currently happening to them. If you listened closely, you can notice that they didn't sing as heartily and steadily as before. Sometimes one would be off key or say the wrong word, but, luckily, nobody noticed. Sometimes Bonnie would hit the wrong note and even brake a string. All those things aside, Chicka was the worst, and only the band could tell that. Of course, the audience couldn't tell that because they didn't personally know Chicka, and much less the whole band. Since they've been together all their years, they could tell if something was on Chicka's mind, and today, there was definitely something; most likely the same thing as the band.

In fact, Bonnie recalled hearing a child call her name 4 times before Chicka finally realized she was there and ducked down to her eye level. Since she had no child to interact with or anything else to do, using her heightened hearing senses, she eavesdropped on their conversation, ducking behind a table so they wouldn't see her.

"Chicka?"

"Yes honey?"

"What's wrong?" Bonnie's eyes widened. So she noticed too, apparently. Intrigued, she crawled under the table to hear better.

"W-what? Nothing's wrong..." Chicka's always been a horrible liar. Whenever she lied, she stuttered, drastically paled, and looked at the floor, all of which she was doing right now (though looking at the floor wasn't getting her anywhere, as the child's face was still in her line of sight).

The child cocked her head in an interested posture, and said "Come on, you can tell me anything!" Wow, it started to look like Chicka was the child and the child was the parent. Further interested, she literally crouched like a ninja and slowly but stealthily crawled behind Chicka so the child wouldn't see her. After some maneuvering, Bonnie ended up standing right behind Chicka (they were, like, 3 inches apart). She covered her mouth to prevent Chicka from feeling her breath.

"No, seriously, nothing's wrong, just something on my mind..."

"You can tell me!"

"It's adult stuff, honey..."

Bonnie then noticed a kid coming up to greet her. Oh no. As he moved closer, Bonnie tried every single way to signify him to go away or don't talk, but he clearly didn't understand because he said, quite loudly I might add, "Bonnie, what are you doing behind Chicka?"

Chicka and Bonnie froze and the girl sat staring at Bonnie and Chicka in confusion. Bonnie glared at the child, who...smiled back? It seemed like mischievous, evil smile, as if he knew he did something bad and he was proud of it. She blinked, and, to her surprise, he disappeared. Before she could even register what just happened, Chicka was already slowly turning around...to greet nothing. Her eyes squinted in confusion, and she turned around to tell the little girl that she will be right back.

She circle her head around the building, finding no traces of Bonnie...except a purple ear sticking out from underneath a nearby table. Smirking, Chicka excused herself and slowly and quietly made her way to the table. She went around it, and jumped out to the other side and yelled "Ha!"...only to see a small child wearing a Bonnie hat crouched on a fetal position and whimpering in fear.

It took her a second to realize what she had done, and she immediately ran up to the child and hugged him.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, are you okay? I didn't mean to scare, it was my-"

The child simply shook his head and pointed a shaking finger somewhere. Chicka followed the finger, and her eyes laid on two kids walking around the tables.

One was skinny and tall and had jeans with a brown shirt, and the other one was fat and short and had a shirt with blue and orange stripes with jeans. Both of them had devious smirks on their faces.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are...~" the fat one sang, making Chicka's oil boil. (*High-pitch anime girl voice* Oil-boil!) These were bullies, and they were terrorizing this child.

And Fazbear's did not tolerate bullying.

She silently made her way to the boys, who luckily didn't notice her. She walked up behind them, and, with a mischievous glint in her eye, lifted both of them by the collar, their feet dangling in the air.

The effect was immediate.

They started kicking and shouting and trying to get her hands off of them, which was quite amusing to both Chicka _and_ Bonnie, who was watching nearby. Chicka remembered that the fat one even threatened her (and she used that term loosely) by saying "S-stop! Or-or, I'll k-kill you!"

After having enough, she turned both of them around to face her and the looked in horror as they saw who their captor was.

"L-let go, stupid duck!"

All traces of a smirk left her immediately.

Oh no, Bonnie thought.

Bonnie ran around tables and even climbed over a few to get to Chicka as fast as possible.

"What did you say?" Her voice was eerily calm, and sent shivers down their spines.

"D-duck..." The skinny one said.

Her eyes became black with white pinpricks, and she smirked devilishly. "Well, you are the ones are sitting ducks," she sneered. Then, she put the skinny one's collar in her hand with the fat one and raised an empty fist. Grinning, she launched the fist towards the children's faces...only to be stopped by a purple hand. She turned to scowl and the person...only to realize it was Bonnie, who was giving her a pleading look.

It suddenly dawned on her what she just did.

She had terrorized a child. This wasn't the first time something like this happened, and wasn't the first time a member of the band hurt someone in general (not the Bite, it never happened).

She dropped the children (who scrambled to their feet and zoomed out of the restraint screaming bloody murder) and oil started to leek out of her eyes. Seeing this, Bonnie hugged her and walked with her all the way to the back office. She took one last look at the table where Chicka apparently found a crying child, only to discover...it was the same child as the one that busted her with Chicka! He was grinning maliciously and seemed to stare into her non-existent soul. She sent one last scowl before she turned around and headed back to the office.

* * *

Fritz Smith believed he found probably the most easy job in the world. What was easier and lazier then sitting and a desk and staring at a monitor for 10 hours strait? He did that at his house before he got a job anyway, so it didn't matter to him. He was basically back in his own house, and he liked it to keep that way.

Nothing ever went on in his job. Now, most people would be like: "Oh hell naw! I ain't chosin' no job that notin' goes on in!" but he was perfectly content at doing nothing. That's what he did at his own house, anyway. And, as he expected, today was like another day at the restaurant. The animatronics were moving throughout the dining area, the children were being sloppy, the parents were giving the animatronics the stinky eye, the usual. Because of this monotonous pattern, he only kept the camera on the dining area, because there was no point in checking the other cameras.

Which is exactly why he was generally surprised when he heard footsteps coming down the east hallway, though the emotion didn't last long.

Probably just another stupid wandering kid, he thought while sighing. Their parents need to be more responsible.

Expecting a kid, he went into the doorway to say thing same thing he said to every other child that wandered back here ("Kid, you're not supposed to be in here, this is workers only")...which is exactly why he was surprised when he saw the purple and the yellow animatronics staring at him. The yellow one was crying (_they could cry!?_) into the purple one.

Before he could even register what was happening, the purple one spoke.

"You know, we could wait until tomorrow till you move."

_They could talk!?_ His mind was racing a million miles a second and he couldn't get a grasp on one thought before another jammed its way into his already small brain.

Before he could do anything, Bonnie cleared her mechanical throat and Fritz instinctively let him pass, his body on autopilot mode while is mind did all the thinking.

Out of all the thoughts that whirled in his head, he one of the, stood out: Mike Schmidt.

He didn't know much about him, but apparently he went crazy after he finished his first week, and was sent to an asylum for a week. Jeremy Fitzgerald took over, and he lasted a week before mysteriously disappearing, just like all the other guards. After Mike came back, he lasted another week before finally disappearing as well.

Then it dawned on him.

What if these...things were the reason he was crazy? What if...

What if...

They killed all of those guards?

He mentally scoffed. That couldn't happen; these were built to entertain kids!

...Right?

* * *

**Yeah, this was kinda a filler, though I still like the ending ;D**

**As always, this is Nickle7654, logging out!**


End file.
